Pippin's Very Interesting Day
by Ellie'sGirl
Summary: One rainy day a young Pippin is bored and annoys his parents. Slightly AU… there might be some modern ideas thrown around.
1. Pippin Wants to Take a Bath

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
Summary: One rainy day a young Pippin is bored and annoys his parents. Slightly AU... there might be some modern ideas thrown around.  
  
It all started one rainy spring day. A six year old Pippin was sick and tired of being cooped up and had no one to play with. Usually if he was this bored he would play with Pervincia but, his elder sisters had gone to spend "Girl Time" with their aunt.  
  
The little hobbit wandered into his father's study looking for something to do. The Thain sat in a chair at a desk looking over paperwork. Pippin crawled into the seat across from the desk and picked a paperweight up.  
  
"Peregrin, put that down son," Paladin said, "What are you doing in here? Why don't you go play somewhere?"  
  
"I have nothing to do and I'm bored. I decided to come help you," Pippin told his father. Paladin looked up at the wide-eyed child. He couldn't help but feel bad for the young imp. He knew Pippin had a hard time dealing with rainy days, especially when there was no one around to play with. He took off his glasses and sighed, racking his brain for something Pippin could do to help. He sighed once more when he thought of nothing the young boy could handle.  
  
"I'm sorry Pippin," he said, his voice soft, "I have no work you can do here. You should go see what you can do to help your mother." Pippin sighed, gave a look of defeat, and sliding off the chair left the room quietly.  
  
Pippin wandered the corridors poking his nose into various rooms whilst looking for something to do. Past experiences told him to avoid trying to help his mother at all costs. He could not help as well as his sisters were able and his mother would get upset when he did things wrong. No, he was better off finding something to do on his own. He went into the library deciding he could read a book for awhile to take up some time.  
  
The library was a large room with a desk and a chair as well as various sofas for hobbits who intended to stay a while. The bookcases reached up to the ceiling and there was a ladder to the side for those who needed a book on a high up shelf and could not reach. Pippin, who had spent no time in here on his own, had no idea where to find a good book to read. He wandered up a dusty row looking at the book covers.  
  
He pulled a large leather book from a shelf. The poor little hobbit could barely carry it. He dragged the book across the floor to an overstuffed sofa and pulled it up onto his lap. He opened the tome tried his hardest to read the large words. After stumbling over one sentence the young Took gave up. He shut the book with a sigh, slid off the sofa and proceeded to drag the book back to its place.  
  
After leaving the library, Pippin wandered to his room and flopped onto his bed. His eyes wandered around the room looking for something to entertain him. His eyes fell upon his rubber duckie. His favorite bath toy sparked an idea in the young lad's head.  
  
"Perhaps I shall take a bath," mused the young hobbit. He rolled off his bed and stood up, reaching his arm out to grab his precious duckie. However, at that very moment one of the maids outside the hall was dusting and knocked over a vase. The sound startled Pippin and he fell over knocking a picture of his Brandybuck cousins off his nightstand. A shard of glass cut his hairy hobbit foot and a trickle of blood spilled out from his wound. He took one look at his bloodied foot and began to bawl. The maid in the hallway stopped cleaning up the broken vase and ran into his room to see what was wrong.  
  
The maid, who was called Emerald, bent down to see what caused the young Took such distress and all but laughed in Pippin's face after seeing the rather small cut on his foot. She scolder herself for almost laughing at him, after all he was just a child and future Thain none the less. She picked the child up and placed him on the bed.  
  
"Come now lad, let me have a look at it," she said gently trying to sooth the crying hobbit. He stuck his foot out. She brushed the hairy of his furry feet away from the cut.  
  
"Now that's not too bad is it?" Pippin stopped crying for a moment and looked at her. She smiled, "Just needs a little washing and you should be fine." Pippin nodded his head as the tears stopped.  
  
"What caused this mishap?" Emerald asked, looking down at the shattered glass surrounding the photograph.  
  
Pippin pointed up at the rubber duck, "Duckie... bath..," he mumbled between his hiccups of a sob. Emerald nodded her head as she picked up the shards so no other hobbit feet would get harmed. After throwing out the pieces of glass, she picked Pippin up off the bed and grabbed the prized duckie of the shelf.  
  
"I think a bath can be arranged master hobbit." 


	2. Number of People Completely Annoyed: One

Disclaimer: Sadly I still own nothing but the plot.

------------

After drawing warm bath water for Pippin and putting in the proper oils, Emerald was frazzled by the young boy. She had to draw four different bathes for the Took before he deemed it perfect. Now she feared he would give her trouble once he got into the tub.  
  
"Pippin lad, come here so I may undress you," Emerald requested. Pippin's face turned glum, and he stayed rooted to his spot on the floor, clutching his duckie to his chest. Emerald sighed. "Pippin, why won't you come here?"  
  
"I can do it myself!" Pippin cried clutching the duckie tighter. If she didn't think she would get fired for it Emerald would have left him there to fend for himself, but the way things were she couldn't leave the lad. She walked over to the place on the tiled floor where he was sitting and crouched down so she was the same height as the little rascal.  
  
"Pippin, please let me help you," she begged. Pippin stubbornly shook his head. 'This is going to take a while,' Emerald thought to herself. She reached a hand out to touch his cheek but the imp scooted farther away from her hiding his duck behind him.  
  
"I can do it myself!" he cried again.  
  
"Pippin, I'm not going to take your duck. I just want to help you into the bath so I can wash out that cut on your foot." Pippin relaxed a little and looked innocently up at the maid. "You're not going to take Duckie?" She shook her head and pulled his tunic off him as he lifted up his little arms. He stood up and she pulled off his britches and then his undergarments.  
  
"See? That wasn't so hard now was it little mister?" she laughed at the Took. Scooping Pippin up she made her way to the bath tub and placed him in gentle. The little one began to whimper.  
  
"My foot, my foot!" he whined. Emerald took a washcloth and holding his wounded foot in her hand wiped the cut gently. His whimpering stopped as she put his foot back into the tub. Emerald stood up and watched as Pippin splashed about in the water giggling as he went. She let out a sigh of relief while she watched the scene whilst leaning against the bathroom wall. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' she mused to herself.  
  
After about twenty minutes of playing and splashing Pippin began to get bored. He shivered, the water being cooler than when he had first gotten in. He soaked locks were flat against his skin and he peeled the wet curls off his forehead in disgust.  
  
"Out! I wanna get out!" he cried, splashing the water around more. Some of the water splashed up onto his face, causing the previously moved hair to fall back down into his face, covering his eyes. He began to wail because he could not see and wanted to get out of the tub so badly. Emerald moved across the room and picked Pippin up out of the tub. When the cold air hit him Pippin shivered and cried louder.  
  
"Hush little one," Emerald commanded, "I am getting you a towel." She picked a large, fluffy, green towel out of the linen rack and wrapped it around Pippin. She rubbed the soft material over him to dry him off as his sobs quieted. Wiping the loose hair from his face, Emerald smiled as he looked up at her. "Let's get you changed then, shall we?" Pippin nodded and nuzzled his head against her chest his little body warming up.  
  
They walked down the corridor, Pippin tucked under one arm, into Pippin's room. Emerald placed him down on his bed and shut the door. "What do you want to wear Master Peregrin?" she asked riffling through his drawers. But, little Pippin was not listening to her. A look of horror took over his face when he realized his duckie was still in the bathroom.  
  
He shed his towel and hopped off his bed. He threw the door open and ran down the hall before poor Emerald had time to register what was going on. She ran out of the door after him.  
  
"Peregrin Took, get back here this instant!" she called after him, but he did not even do so much as turn to look back at her. She caught up to him quickly and picked his little naked behind up off the floor. He squirmed in her arms, kicking her as he tried to get away.  
  
"Duckie!" he cried. In a few quick strides they were back in Pippin's room, door shut and guarded by Emerald.  
  
"We can get your duck after you're changed," she huffed at him. Pippin looked as though he were about to wail. Instead he crossed his arms and glared at her waiting for her to move. When she didn't give into his glare he unfolded his arms and charged at her leg. When she still didn't move, Pippin, instead of accepting defeat, bit her leg. Emerald nearly fell over, not from pain, but from shock. Pippin seized the moment and scampered out the door to his beloved duckie.  
  
Emerald sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She decided to give up trying to get Pippin to change and followed him into the bathroom. He pulled 'Duckie' out of the tub muttered a 'sowwy' to Emerald as he passed her, patting her leg. Emerald picked up all his clothes from early that day and put them in the hamper.  
  
Emerald finally got Pippin dressed and headed back into the hallway to finishes her chores for the day, leaving Pippin to his own devices once again.


	3. Growling Monster

Disclaimer: I still only own the plot.

------------------

After his bath poor little Pippin was once again bored. As he sat on his bed wondering what to do he heard a low grumbling that seemed to be coming from under his bed. He stiffed slightly when he heard it, but the sound ended as soon at it had begun. Although he was somewhat afraid of the noise, curiosity got the best of him.  
  
He crawled under his bed to see what made the noise, but saw nothing. While he was under the bed he did, however, hear the noise again. It seemed to be coming from behind him. He turned quickly around "A ha! I got you!" he cried, although there was nothing there. He sighed when he realized he had been outsmarted.  
  
Becoming bored once again he decided to give up his quest to catch the grumbling creature. He wandered out into the corridor and slowly ambled down the hall. While passing the bathroom he heard the grumbling sound once again. He looked all around him. After seeing nothing he stomach tightened and he started to walk swiftly away.  
  
When Pippin heard the noise again he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him away from the evil creature that was stalking him. He ran right into his father's study, and fell onto the Thain's lap, practically crying.  
  
The Thain had been busy working on an important letter to Buckland when Pippin burst in. He knocked over a bottle of ink and papers went flying. The Thain's letter was now ruined and he would need to get more ink. Thank Valar none of the ink got on either of the hobbit's clothes. The elder hobbit was about to yell at Pippin but after looking at the look on his son's face decided to hear his explanation first.  
  
"What's wrong son?" asked Paladin.  
  
"There's a monster following me around and it keeps making a growling noise but every time I look for it I can't find it anywhere!" Pippin explained. Paladin made a scrunched face, trying to understand Pippin's words.  
  
"What's the monster sound like Pip?" he asked trying to figure out what could possibly be bugging his son so much. One again the 'creature' made it's growling noise.  
  
"Like that!" Pippin squeaked, hiding in his father's chest. The Thain just chuckled.  
  
"That son, is your stomach," he laughed. Pippin looked up at his father, confusion in his eyes. "Pippin, I think you must be hungry."  
  
"My stomach?"  
  
"Yes Pip, you're stomach. It growls when you're hungry. You knew that you silly hobbit!" Pippin looked down at his stomach and patted it.  
  
"Hungry?" Pippin mused, "You mean that scary noise wasn't a monster, it was just my stomach? How silly of me."  
  
"Yes, it was quite silly of you," Paladin said, becoming sterner, "Next time be more careful son. Look what you did," he said gesturing to his inky paper pile on his desk. "You ruined the letter I was writing, not to mention the other papers on my desk, and wasted my bottle of ink." Pippin was very ashamed and looked down at his feet.  
  
"I'm sowwy daddy," he said softly, "I will be more cawreful next time."  
  
"It's alright son. Run off to the kitchens and get something to eat, but please, no more interruptions today."  
  
"Yes siwr," Pippin sighed climbing off his father's lap and wandering out the door, heading to the kitchen.

-----------------

A/N: I know that was quite short.. I'm sorry. I'll try and make the next chapter longer :)


End file.
